The 'Sorta' Winter War
by Celestial Coffee-Can
Summary: Really random, Just wrote because I felt like it. Could be a SuFin fanfiction but only if you read in between the lines. Russia has decided to make Finland one with him, well, what does Finland have to say? Not very serious fic AT ALL.Rated T for Finland.


**The Winter War**

_I don't know why I wrote this...I was bored and I have finished Matantei Loki and I thought about writing a fanfiction with Sweden and Finland in it. IDK, I was bored, and I saw this one picture that reminded me of something. Those of you that want to see it, message me and I will send you the link. I promise I am not as scary as you think I am. Please Enjoy!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR IT'S CHARACTERS OR ANYOTHER CHARACTER MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.**

**NOTE: When it says POV it means that it is going to that person in what they are doing, not that they are speaking.**

* * *

It had been a while since Finland had talked to Poland since Russia had gotten a hold of him. _'I wonder why? Russia is not a bad person...is he?'_ Finland looked over at the Swede next to him and then turned away, feeling his eye twitch. _'Well, he can't be any worse off than I am.'_

-Poland's POV-

"Like, Oh My God Russia, I like, love your house!" The Pole exclaimed as he walked through the door. "Like, these drapes totally match, like, your hair and stuff!" The Russian man still stood at the front door as the Pole went around, gushing over all the furniture items he could find. He sweat dropped, and wished he had never brought the Polish man to his house in the first place.

-Russia's POV-

_'Why did I bring him to my house again?' _The Russian thought, watching as the Pole tore through the house like a lightning bolt. _'But I do not have time to worry about him at the moment, I have something else I must attend to.'_ He thought, almost smiling as he went back outside into the cold winds.

-Finland's POV-

The Finn shrugged off the odd feeling he had and went back into the kitchen to make some Köyhät ritarit. He put his hands on his hips and stared into the fridge where he saw no food in there. _'Well that's odd. Usually Su-san always stocks the fridge full of food...Okay, maybe not full, but enough to feed the three of us.'_ Finland tilted his head and closed the door only to open the cabinets. _'Hmmm, nothing in here either.'_ The Finnish man pouted and decided to go outside to look for some food in the storage. _'Is it just me or is it colder out here than it usually is?'_ He opened the door and stepped into the cramped extension to the house.

Finland flipped on the lights and blinked, realizing his eyes had to adjust to the light. He blinked in the brightly lit room for a few good odd minutes before he was able to look around the space chockfull of food incase there were any blizzards on the way. "Norway?" Finland asked as he saw the backside of the Norwegian man sticking out from behind boxes of gram crackers. Norway looked up and turned his head to look at the Finn, the always bored expression on his face. "Yes Finland?" He asked in his bored tone as usual.

The Finn smiled at Norway and tilted him head. "What are you doing in here?" The Norwegian blinked his eyes for a couple more seconds before shrugging. "There was no food in the house, and I was hungry. Isn't that why you are here?" Norway answered as he sifted through the boxes again. Finland decided not to answer the question and instead looked around to see if there was anything around to make his dessert with. Eventually Norway left the cramped space, leaving the Finn all alone to find his ingredients.

~Some time later~

Finland walked back into the house, depressed and disappointed. "What wrong Finland?" A woman with long blond hair and violet eyes asked him as he passed. "Nothing Freya, it is just that there is no way I could make any type of dinner with the items that we have." He said as he slumped into his seat. The woman, Freya, gently walked over to him and removed his hat, preceding to pet the Finn. "But why is all the food gone?" She asked him in a quiet voice as he looked out the window. "Is that Russia?" He asked almost to no one as he sat up and looked out the window.

Indeed it was, standing at the front door to Sweden, Norway, and Finland's house. The Finn sat up in his seat and walked away towards the door, leaving the blond woman standing in the kitchen.

-Sweden's POV-

The Swede sat up in his room and looked down at the dwarf sitting next to him, polishing some of the wood that he had just carved into a table leg. He blinked at it and then turned his attention back to the new one he had finished constructing. He couldn't get the feeling out of his mind that something was going to happen but he didn't know what. The dwarf seemed to notice and in turn asked, "Är allt okej med dig Sverige?"**1) **The Swede nodded but stood, causing all the rest of the dwarfs to look up at him, startled. " 'M go' 'ut" He said as he walked out of the room and started down the stairs.

-Finland's POV-

The Finn opened the door and stepped outside, taking him face to face with the taller Russian. "Venäjä, mitä sinä täällä teet? Rahaa?"**2)** He asked, but only received a grin from Russia as he tilted his head to the side. "Nothing like that Finland. Actually I was thinking of taking you back home with me." Finland was taken a back by what the Russian had said. _'Take me with him? What?' _He started backing up until he hit the wall of the house. Russia walked forward before putting a hand on the wall next to the Finn's face. "Come with me now, don't play hard to get?" Finland shuttered at the laugh before the Russian uttered the words that he thought he would have never heard before. "I'll make sure Sweden doesn't miss you too much."

-General POV-

At that moment in time, something snapped in Finland's mind. Something, to this day he was not sure of, but knew that he caused him to do many out of place things. Right then, the odd thing that he had done was punch the bigger Russian man in the ribcage, causing him to step back a bit from where he was and hit the snow. Russia looked scared as Finland started sauntering up to him, backing away at his mere presence. "So, you believe that Sweden has anything to do with this?" The Finn asked, stepping onto the Russia mans chest, causing air to leave his lungs.

"Your wrong Russia, I am quite happy living with Sweden and Norway. I am my own independent country, not one that belongs with you Russia." The Russian was still struggling to catch his breath before the Finn and kicked him in the face, causing himself to curl up into a ball. "Älä mene lähelle Ruotsiin. Ikinä!"**3)** The Finn turned leaving the bloodied up Russia curled up in the snow, saying something about his mother and General Winter.

-Sweden's POV-

He stood there stunned as he had just watched Finland, beat Russia to the point where he was crying on the ground. The Swede couldn't even react to when the Finn shut the door and turned to ask him, "Do you think it was him who stole all our food?" Sweden just blinked at the smaller man with an expression that he had never felt cross his face before. He gulped as the Finn passed him and lightly hugged him around the waist. "I don't think Russia will bother us anymore." He said happily as he skipped up the stairs. Sweden blinked a few more seconds before one of the giants that had followed him down the stairs asked, "Vad är hans affär?"**4)** He just shook his head and sat on the steps to think.

~A few years later~

"And that Sealand is how Peter Pan saved Wonderland and Wendy from Captain Hook." The Finn finished, closing the story book and laying it at his side. "Now as always Sealand, you are only going to ask one question about the story before you go to bed, now then," Finland ruffled the boy's hair a little. "Okay Mommy." Finland blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head as the child tried to decide. "I've got one!" He suddenly exclaimed as he put his finger in the air. "Why didn't Peter just use runes to hex Captain Hook?" Finland blinked at the small boy before realizing that the boy's smiled (:D) was not fake. "Well, Sealand...Peter didn't know how to use any runes." He ruffled his hair before getting up and walking out of the room, almost shutting the door before he heard a little voice call out.

"Mommy!" Finland turned and looked at Sealand, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eye. "Only one question per story dear." Sealand nodded before he tilted his head. "But this one is really important." Finland sighed and turned around. "What is it?" he smiled at the child. _'It can't POSSIBLY be any weirder than the one he asked before.'_ "Why don't you and daddy let Frey in the house anymore?" "Because he was of no help to me at anytime dear." Finland shut the door and walked down the hallway.

* * *

_Nyeh...I seriously don't know why I wrote this. :P Bare with me here, this isn't exactly anything special...Inspired by Rikkamaru here on FF, who has helped me gain a lot of ideas and understanding of things. :D Here's to you my friend, thank you for putting up with me for so long._

_BTW, can you guess who the special guests were? :)_

_Please Review! No Flames but constructive criticism is needed!_

_Bye Bye!_

_NOTES!: _

_1) Är allt okej med dig Sverige? - Roughly translated to 'Is everything okay with you Sweden?'_

_2) Venäjä, mitä sinä täällä teet? Rahaa? - Roughly translated to 'Russia, what are you doing here? Money?'_

_3) Älä mene lähelle Ruotsiin. Ikinä! - Roughly translated to 'Do not go close to Sweden. Ever!'_

_4) Vad är hans affär? - Roughly translated to 'What is his business?' or 'What is his deal?'_


End file.
